It is well known that in cities solid wastes are in an ever increasing amount, disposed of in bags formed from films of plastic. Also, users frequently are inclined to collect their solid waste in little bags, also of plastic materials, which in turn, are collected in larger bags also of plastic materials.
Machines for tearing open the layer bags that contain the little ones, are known, so that their contents may be easily displayed. No convenient way to tear open the small bags however, has been found until now. The opening of these little bags is important in order to divide their content, in such a way that it can be possible to feed the different products to their following use. Another problem encountered in handling solid waste of a city is the separation of the plastic films (i.e. plastic bags) from the paper, chiefly because the specific weight of these two materials is about the same. Furthermore, it should be noted that in the city solid wastes the paper waste is usually wet, which makes it more difficult to separate it from the plastic films and the rags.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine allowing the tearing of the little plastic bags containing city solid wastes and/or the separation of the plastic films and of the rags from the other wastes, that are present within the little bags.
In this connection, it is also to be noticed, that the machine of this invention is well suited for the selection of plastic films and not of the plastic containers having stiff walls that are previously separated by these wastes.